bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Phosphos
Phosphos is a Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders hydra-like Bakugan, with seven heads. It is used by Lena. Information Description Phosphos is part of Lena's team. He is crafty and cheeky, and spits out toxic venom that decreases the opponent's power. He rips his opponents apart with stretchable, lethal nails. He can also shoot electromagnetic beams from his mouths. He uses disguises like a tree, stone, or metal for sneak attacks. The ability Gorgon Viper summons his other four heads. His poison is very powerful and fast acting able to infect the entire body from a tiny wound as seen on Aranault. His Battle Gear is Terrorcrest. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2 he battled Helix Dragonoid and Akwimos along with Rubanoid. Phosphos will appeared again in episode 10 with Terrorcrest. Even though Contestir was battling with him against Aranaut, Phosphos was the one who defeated Aranaut without additional help. ; Ability Cards * Tri Viper: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities, and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Gorgon Viper: Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Spit Poison: * Poison Rip: Game Phosphos was released together with Lumagrowl, Avior, Dharak, Snapzoid, Coredem, Strikeflier, and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Dharak, and Avior, Phosphos can combine with an array of Bakugan Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Phosphos' back that activates said Gear when combined. There are some parts of him that have chrome on them. Also, when Phosphos is opened, it is not opened whole. There is a small button under its (said) tail that you push to open the other four heads. It's Aquos version can be found in a BakuTin pack at 680 Gs, making it one of it's weakest variations. Its Pyrus version has two variations, 760 Gs in BakuTriad and BakuBoost, and 770 Gs in Combat Pack in the combat pack but it isn't chrome plated for some reason. Its Ventus Version has 750 Gs in BakuBoost and BakuTriad, its Darkus Version has 650 Gs in BakuTriad, its Subterra version has 790 Gs, and its Haos has 860 Gs. Trivia *Phosphos is often referred to as a hideous and nasty creature, especially by Aranaut. *He beat Hydranoid in a contest of "Bakugan with most heads". Gallery Anime File:Phosphos_Ball.jpg|Phosphos in ball form (closed) File:Phosphosball.jpg|Phosphos in Ball form (open) File:Phosphosball1.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Ball form (other heads open) File:Phosphosactual.jpg|Phosphos' three heads phah.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Bakugan form with his other heads Trrccccc.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest in Ball form trph.jpg|Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest in Bakugan form rffr.jpg|Aquos Phosphos equiped with Terrorcrest next to Pyrus Rubanoid Phosphosx.jpg|Aquos Phosphos in Bakugan form Phosphos with terrorcrest.jpg|Phosphos equiping terrorcrest Game File:Darkus Phosphos.JPG|Darkus Phosphos File:Phosphos.jpg|Darkus Phosphos T17J4zXfNxXXbkL4w8_100639_jpg_310x310.jpg|Subterra Phosphos File:!Bl5jWww!2k~$(KGrHqIOKiYEtk04ueFnBLdi(sh0yg~~_12.JPG|Packaged Pyrus Phosphos File:PyrusPhospos.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos File:Phohphos_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos and Copper Vilantor Gear File:Pyrus_Phosphos_Gold_Terrorcrest.jpg VentusPhospos.jpg|Ventus Phosphos Haos25.jpg|Haos Phosphos File:Sc0065c1c5.jpg|Phosphos BA1016_GA_GBL_16_3.jpg BA1048_AB_GBL_48_3.jpg|Phosphos on the Ability Card "Slap Back" T1DH4FXc8lXXasjk7W 024401.jpg 310x310.jpg|Packaged Aquos Phosphos aquos phosphos.jpg|Aquos Phosphos all phosphos'.jpg|All Phosphos phosphos in bd.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos in bakugan dimensions phosphos in battle.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos in battle = Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan